stacyplaysfandomcom-20200213-history
List of UHShe participants
: : Main article: UHShe '' '''UHShe' is a competition organised and founded by, Stacy, where the players are placed in a randomly generated map. They have to survive using available resources and fight each other to become the last player or team standing for the win. The additional twist from ordinary Survival Mode Minecraft, is that hearts do not regenerate and the only way to heal is with a golden apple, a golden head or an apple covered in flowers. UHShe currently has spanned to 4 seasons with an overall total of 21 participants consisting of Youtubers, all of which have been female, hence the play on words of "UHC" to "UHShe". AmyLee33 Main Article: AmyLee33 AshleyMarieeGaming Ashley Marie Surcombe (Mostly known asknown as AshleyMariee and AshleyMarieeGaming) is a participant of the UHShe series, introduced in the first season, returned for the second, and will appear in the upcoming fourth season. She is well known in the series as an experienced fighter, and currently holds the title (alongside RealSquig) for the most kills spanning over each season, with a total of eight. Aureylian Erin (also known as Aureylian or Aurey) is a participant of the UHShe series, introduced in the first season and also returned for the second and third. BBPaws Brittany (also known as BBPaws or Britt) is a participant of the UHShe series, introduced in the fourth season. BeaTheCraftian Cybernova Nova (also known as Hannah or Cybernova) is a participant of the UHShe series, first appearing in the second season. HeyImBee Main Article: HeyImBee Bee (also known as Bianca or HeyImBee) is a participant of the UHShe series, introduced in the first season and also returned for the second and third. She is well known in the series for her Bow skills in combat. She is a UHC veteran, and has participated in many seasons of Cube UHC. iHasCupquake Main article: IHasCupquake Kaleidow LDShadowLady Main Article: LDShadowLady Lizzie (also known as LDShadowLady) is a participant of the UHShe series, introduced in the first season and also returned for the second and third. MKTheWorst MK (also known as MKtheWorst) is a participant of the UHShe series, introduced in the first season and also returned for the second and third. MousieMouse Main Article: Mousie Mousie (also known as MousieMouse) is a participant of the UHShe series, introduced in the first season and also returned for the second and third. She is known for her love of "Boogie", and each season tries to build a Boogie House by the spawn. NettyPlays Main Article: Netty Plays Netty (also known as NettyPlays) is a participant of the UHShe series, introduced in the first season and also returned for the second and third. Pip3rGames Piper (also known as Pip3rGames) is a participant of the UHShe series, first appearing in the second season and returning for the third and fourth. RealSquigGames Squig (also known as RealSquig or RealSquigGames) is a participant of the UHShe series, first appearing in the second season. SalemsLady Salems (also known as SalemsLady) is a participant of the UHShe series, first appearing in the second season. Serisims Seri (also known as Serisims or Seriiiously) is a participant of the UHShe series, introduced in the fourth season. Shubble Shubble (also known as Shelby or Lilshortysgs) is a participant of the UHShe series, introduced in the first season and also returned for the second, third and fourth. StacyPlays Main article: StacyPlays '' Stacy (also known as StacyPlays or StacySays) is the founder and participant of the UHShe series who was introduced in the first season and also returned for future seasons. Strawburry17Plays ''Main article: Strawburry17Plays '' Meghan Camarena (also known as Strawburry17 or GamerBurry) is a participant of the UHShe series, first appearing in the third season. Yammy ''Main Article: Yammy xox |} Category:Article Stub Category:UHShe Category:UHShe Participants